Living For You
by Rhodes Princess
Summary: for.livingforCMPUNK. Phil/Emily .livingforCMPUNK /Matt Hardy


**For: .livingforCMPUNK**

**OK! I finally got this done. I hope it doesn't totally suck. :\ **

Emily laughed remembering the past year. It had been crazy. Two of my best friends in the world were fighting over everything that was me. But in the end I had to chose between the two. It had to be either Phil or Matt. That was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made.

_~Flashback~No ones POV :D ~_

"_Come on guys would you two just grow UP!" Emily said on the verge of tears. Matt and Phil had finally_ _pushed the limit of insanity. _

"_Damnit Emmie you need to chose its either me or him you cant have it both ways." Matt said. _

"_what if I don't want to chose." Emily asked._

"_Hun you have to chose." Phil replied sitting down next to Emily. _

"_Or what if I chose neither of you? Or if the other ones mad and never speaks to me again. I cant deal with the guilt and burden of losing another friend." Emily cried out._

"_Emmie your not going to lose a friend over this." Phil said rubbing circle with his hands on Emilys back._

"_how can you be so sure." matt mumbled. _

"_See this is exactly what I mean! Im not choosing, Im sorry I cant!" Emily said storming out of the locker room._

_~End Of Flashback~_

Conversations like that happened between us almost daily. Phil and Matt wanted me to chose who I wanted to be with.

I put me self in this mess.

I fell in love with both of them.

I also decided that it was smart to continue to be friends with them even though they fought constantly.

That was the reason I decided to move to the RAW brand. I couldn't take the pressure to decide which man I loved/liked more. I couldn't do that and wrestle well at the same time!

_~Flashback~Emilys POV~_

_My final match on Smackdown was versus Michelle McCool. Yes I won but after that it was known but Phil and Matt that I was leaving for good. And that they were to blame for that. When I got to the back I was stopped both of they._

"_Emily! Your leaving!?!?" Matt and Phil screamed almost in unison._

" _You guys couldn't have figured that out sooner!" I screamed back. "You should have figured that sooner or later I wouldn't be able the pressure that comes from the both of you!"_

"_I have one final question for you." Phil said quietly._

"_What?" I said_

"_Do you have feelings for either of us?" Phil asked._

"_Yes, of course do you think that I would have gone through all of this for nothing?" I said starting to cry insulted that he would think that I would be so cruel. "Bye! Guys ill see you eventually." they I hugged both of them and when I hugged one in particular I felt a spark._

~End Flash back

Right then and there I figured out who I wanted to be with because of that one little spark. I couldn't believe that something simple as a hug could do that. But It did.

**One year later!**

I was on RAW for about a year before I wanted to go back to smack down.

**Day of Smackdown return-**

I walked into the arena which happened to be in my hometown walk that long walk to the Divas Locker room. I changed into my usual ring attire and headed for the curtain. Remembering what I had to do after my match. My match was versus Michelle McCool and of course I won because I'm just that amazing. :]

I headed to the back. Then I say him.

Shit.

I didn't think I could do it.

I didn't think I could I could break his heart. Matt Hardy was so amazing but I just didn't feel anything towards him. I didn't have the same feelings for him as I did for Phil.

Phil made me happy and we, we weren't even going out. I was in love with Phil and that fact I had to face now.

"Em!" Matt screamed running toward me as my heart broke in two.

"Hey Matt" I said

"I though you weren't coming back until you had decided?!" Matt questioned

"Um ya I did decide." I said looking down

Matt sighed "You didn't chose me did you"

"No….matt Im sorry!" I said almost in tears.

Matt then pulled me into a hug. "hun I understand when are you going to Phil though?"

"Thanks Matt, im on my way to tell him right know. See ya" I replied

I continued off to find phil. I searched all over the arena when I heard me name.

"ya" I responded turning around as my eyes saw Phil. "Oh my god Phil" I ran to him and hugged him

"I missed you so much" Phil said kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too." I said still hugging him

"Didn't you say you weren't coming back until you chose?" he asked

"yeah." I said grinning.

"is that your way of dumping me" Phil said laughing and still holding on to me.

"Nope, Phil I picked you. I should have picked you a year ago." I said looking into his eyes. "Im sorry."

Then Phil kissed me softly. "I love you." he said.

"I love you to." I replied

**A/N: this one sucked in my opinion I hope its ok Emily :\**


End file.
